(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to digital timepieces, and more particularly, to timepieces combining analog and digital elements to convey time/data/information.
Various types of watches and clocks have been proposed and utilized since antiquity. Conventional timepieces utilize hands that move clockwise about a circle to define time. The locations about the circle are numbered, one through twelve, to define portions of time, as conventionally recognized. That convention is so generally understood that many timepieces don""t even include numbers or other markers. The user simply recognizes from the position of the hands, what the time is by understanding information conveyed by relative locations on the dial.
Digital watches/clocks are, of course, more recent developments, through now well known and widely utilized in many forms. Digital technology provides advantages in relation to accuracy, reliability and the ability to display multiple functions such as time, date, alarm, settings, stop-watch functions, etc. Despite those significant advantages, digital watches/clocks can be difficult to read given the limited size of the display, and the amount of information that may appear within the display. Moreover, little or no information is conveyed as a result of the display arrangement. The user will typically either be able to read the display correctly, or not read it at all. The user cannot typically estimate time by glancing at the watch/clock, without being able to read the alpha/numeric information displayed thereon.
The present invention is directed to an improvement of digital displays, to take advantage of inherent recognized advantages of analog watches, to facilitate time approximation by the arrangement of digital data. This allows digital timepieces to utilize advantages of analog timepieces, while permitting the multi-function capability of digital watches. The invention may be particularly useful for individuals with poor eye sight, who might otherwise require the use of glasses to read digital displays, or individuals who otherwise draw advantage from the arrangements and functions of the invention.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a digital dial face for facilitating a display of time. The dial face of the present invention comprises at least one hour indicator. The hour indicator may be operative to display a prescribed series of hours of time. The dial face further comprises a plurality of minute indicators that may be disposed about the periphery of the hour indicator, wherein each of the minute indicators may be selectively operative to display a prescribed series of minutes of time. The hour indicator and minute indicators collectively function to display time.
The hour indicator may also be displayed within a non-numerical image. The non-numerical image may further comprise an AM/PM indicator, operative to alternately display between AM and PM indicia.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the minute indicators may be spaced uniformly around the periphery of the hour indicator. Each of the minute indicators may be displayed within a respective non-numerical image.
Each of the minute indicators may be sequentially operative to display the prescribed series of minutes of time. Only one of the minute indicators may be operative when the other minute indicators are inoperative. The operative minute indicator may be configured to be inoperative after displaying the prescribed series of minutes of time, after which one of the other minute indicators is operative to display the respective prescribed series of minutes of time.
The dial face may further comprise a plurality of second indicators disposed between the hour indicator and the minute indicators, wherein each of the second indicators may be sequentially operative to display seconds of time. The dial face may also comprise an alarm indicator disposed between the at least one hour indicator and the minute indicators, wherein the alarm indicator may be operative to display a prescribed set alarm time. The hour indicator and the minute indicators of the dial face may collectively function on a clock dial, a watch dial, or a computer screen.
In another embodiment, the digital face comprises a minute indicator and a plurality of hour indicators spaced uniformly around the periphery of the minute indicator, wherein each of the hour indicators may be operative to display a respective prescribed series of hours of time. The minute indicator and the hour indicators may collectively function to facilitate a display of time.
The dial face may include a plurality of second indicators disposed between the minute indicator and the hour indicators, wherein each of the second indicators may be sequentially operative to display seconds of time. A plurality of elongated arms may be provided interconnecting the periphery of the minute indicator with each of the hour indicators, wherein each of the elongated arms may display various locations temporally corresponding to the interconnected minute indicator and hour indicators.
Furthermore, the hour indicators may be displayed within a respective non-numerical image, wherein the non-numerical image each has an AM/PM indicator operative to alternately display between AM and PM indicia. The minute indicator and the hour indicators may collectively function on a clock dial.
A variety of alternate embodiments of the invention are illustrated and described herein. As such, the invention is not intended to be limited to a specific embodiment, but rather more broadly directed to the merger of a digital display and positional information recognizable as representative of time related information. As such the invention provides an easy-to-read timepiece which conveys significant quantities of time information and format that minimizes alpha-numeric content and takes advantage of cognitive understanding of positional and other graphic displays.